Bring on the Thunder
by ProtegoMaximaMyHeart
Summary: She may be valiant, but she's still scared of thunder.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.

**A/N:** Another one of those stories from my archive on my old computer! This was from back in 2008.

BOOM!

The sound of thunder ripping through the Narnian night sky jolted Lucy Pevensie from her peaceful reverie. Though her title was Queen Lucy the Valiant, if there was one thing that she feared, it was thunder.

Now normally it was Peter she would go to in times like these. He could talk away her fears with his soothing voice. He would hold her like her father did before he went off to the war. She loved him dearly and would not want anyone else as magnificent as him for a big brother.

If it wasn't Peter, then it was Susan. Although Peter and Lucy were close, their bond was incomparable to that of the bond of the Pevensie sisters. There were some things that were meant to be discussed among sisters only. It was these things that Lucy and Susan would discuss during thunderstorms. Susan was an amazing older sister with such a gentle soul and Lucy was always thankful to have her around.

Ever since they got back from Narnia, Edmund and Lucy have become fiercely close. He had learned about forgiveness and thinking before acting and she had learned to hold onto her convictions with all her might because people won't always agree. They had taught each other about trust and it was that that brought them closer together. Edmund became a much happier person and Lucy was happy to see him happy. They spent weekends together at their secret pond behind their house talking or eating or…talking and eating. Now that they had been called back by Prince Caspian, they stuck together even more and defended one another, whatever the situation was. Despite the massive progression in their relationship, there was something in the back of her mind that would always tell her to always to go to her eldest siblings during thunderstorms. But not tonight.

Lucy suddenly realized that Peter and Susan, being the eldest King and Queen, had gone to a neighboring country to help settle diplomatic disputes. Disappointment stabbed in her chest. _No, you can stick it out in this thunderstorm, _the little voice in her head told her. _Go to Edmund. You know that you can always talk to him,_ the other voice said. She chose the latter.

She threw on her robe, tip-toed outside of her room and padded down the hall to Edmund's room. Poking her head, she saw that he was sprawled across his bed, black hair sticking out in every direction and mouth wide open, in true Edmund-style sleeping. He looked so comfortable that she almost thought about turning around and going back to her room.

KER-SHOOOOM!

The sudden thunder outburst made Lucy jump a foot into the air and made Edmund fall out of his bed. Their terrified eyes met but then immediately softened at the sight of one another.

"Couldn't sleep?" Edmund inquired.

"No."

He got off the floor, brushed off his clothes and sat on the bed, patting a spot next to him. Lucy took off her robe, climbed into the warm bed and settled into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and he enveloped her, planting a kiss on her forehead. She listened to his steady heartbeat, feeling an odd sense of calm flowing through her veins like a lazy river. Edmund was absentmindedly playing with her thick brown hair, wondering how he didn't notice how nice it was before.

"Edmund?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you suppose that thunderstorms mean anything here in Narnia?"

"I'm not sure Lu. I mean, mum always told us that thunder meant that God was bowling and that lightning was the angels taking pictures…"

"Hmmm."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious?"

"Your curiosity never ceases to amaze me." He chuckled.

She giggled. "My curiosity has gotten us far hasn't it?"

"That it has."

Silence fell over them for a few minutes. Sometimes that's all they needed.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Their heads jerked up at the noise, causing her to knock her head into his chin. Her head jerked up so fast that Edmund's chin actually did smart. She saw that his face was in grimace and she reached up to kiss the offending area. Edmund was cursing in his head at the pain. The pain intensified when he felt Lucy kiss his chin and he jerked his head down, causing their lips to brush. They pulled apart at the feather light contact, cheeks flooding with color. Her big blue eyes bore into his dark brown eyes, silently asking a million questions. Hesitantly, he leaned down and kissed her again, this time with a little more pressure. Of course the youngest Pevensie was shocked that her older brother was kissing her but that notion vanished as she cupped his cheek with her hand. His hand slid into her hair, cradling her head and holding this kiss. She felt her hand go into his unruly black hair, tickling his scalp. They broke apart and just looked at each other. Not with shock, but with wonder.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"What just happened?" he asked stupidly.

"We kissed."

"Twice."

"Yes, twice."

"What happens now?"

"What do you mean Ed?"

"Well, I mean we KISSED. That's not exactly something brothers and sisters do."

"I know. So…let's just forget about it."

His eyes shifted to look around the room before settling back on her. He resumed playing with her hair.

"What if I don't want to forget?"

"What?"

"As wrong as that was, that was, well, um…"

"Yes?"

"Beautiful."

Her eyes widened at what he said. She gulped. "Wow."

"Look, if you want to forget about i-

She cut him off with another kiss. They took their time with this one. Slowly savoring the taste of one another and getting used to the new sensations that they were feeling. She lightly tickled his sides while he ran a lone finger along the side of her face and arm, sending shivers through each other and causing both to giggle. They broke apart again and resumed the position they were in before all of this kissing business happened. They felt more at ease with one another.

"I love you Edmund."

"I love you too Lucy."

"Goodnight."

Another quick kiss. "Goodnight."

From then on Lucy didn't mind thunderstorms as much.


End file.
